The Full Moon
by Metallic Legacy
Summary: An Operator and her Frame are captured by the ruthless Wolf of Saturn Six. Even on the slim chance that they are rescued, will they ever be able to forget the horrors of the Saturn Six facility? Only time will tell. Rated M for potentially risky scenes, violence, and trauma.


**Greetings! It's been a few years... wow, I haven't written here since highschool. Ain't that something? I bring you something of a different genre today, I bring you... Warframe! How lovely is that? I was enthralled by the Wolf of Saturn Six, his raw power, his ability to control others, and resist control. I wanted to put it into a form that people could read over and over again; thus I bring you, The Full Moon (just in time for Halloween, as well.)**

The darkness surrounded a Nova Prime as she sprinted through the hallways aboard the Grineer mining vessel. Her footfalls hit metal and space rocks as she did her best to quietly reach extraction. Something had arrived aboard the ship, it was killing everything. It wasn't just after her, or the Grineer. This _thing_ and its soldiers wanted little more than to slaughter everything aboard the ship. The warframe was heavily outgunned, having brought a few lower-end weapons to power up on some easy targets. She hadn't been expecting the power to be cut, and the Grineer to be the least of her worries. As the Nova Prime rounded one of the corners toward the hallway to extraction, she was met with a rifle butt to the face. One of the rogue soldiers had set up to ambush her, and took aim with his Karak rifle. He eased his finger onto the trigger, and the warframe covered her head. Somewhere... a connection was stretched thin, Nova felt her actions become her own, as the Operator; Isabel, materialized in front of the downed warrior. Isabel charged up a blast of Void Energy, no doubt alerting the other soldiers of their location. As this particular rifleman went sprawling on his back, Isabel vanished once again, her Somatic Link with Nova Prime re-established. She stood up, and started back into a full-on sprint.

She had made it. The extraction room was empty... but the liset ship wasn't there. Isabel shouted to Ordis, the ship's Cephalon, asking where the deployment ship was. Ordis didn't have an answer. Until the very thing they had been running from came in through the airlock. It sent a shiver down Isabel's spine, even seeing him through Nova Prime's eyes... _The Wolf of Saturn Six._ The warframe gathered her energy, utilizing her ability Molecular Prime, the Wolf was briefly slowed until he could dispel her attack. This gave the warframe enough time to turn tail and run in the _exact_ opposite direction. Nova Prime didn't make it much further than the next hallway, where she was met with a platoon of the Wolf's men, all armed with rifles, and flaming hatchets. Nothing the warframe had would be able to suppress this kind of group. Isabel bit her thumb, and nodded, she'd have to go in again. The Operator materialized in front of Nova Prime, she twisted and twirled her hands, becoming invisible to the naked eye; this startled the soldiers. Long enough for the warframe to move slightly closer. The soldiers rested their aim on the being of metallic fibres and tissues. A sudden burst of pure Void energy disrupted the platoon as Isabel dashed from point-to-point.

A howl interrupted Isabel's attack, and she shuddered, knowing full-well who would be coming up the hallway any moment now. Nova Prime sprinted toward her, only to be knocked aside by the Wolf himself. He had used his hammer like a baseball bat, sending the warframe into the wall like a ragdoll. Isabel began to de-materialize, hoping to make it back aboard the ship. The Wolf wouldn't have this though, especially not since he had been given such great power by Alad V. He used his Sentient-enhanced fist to reach toward the Operator, gripping her by the throat. She gasped and wheezed, unable to fully return to her ship, she was brought back to the reality that she was being held in the air by the most deadly being in the galaxy. Isabel squirmed and thrashed, her small hands prying at the giant's fingers, unable to free herself, but still attempting to do so. Perhaps the Wolf would have... _other_ uses for this Tenno. He raised his free fist, and rammed it into Isabel's jaw, everything went dark.

Nova Prime woke up to a deep, empty feeling in her chest. She couldn't feel the Somatic Link. It must've been severed when she was captured. All she could hope for was that her Operator had successfully escaped the Wolf, and that she would come back with help. Wherever here was. The warframe shakily stood, shuffling toward a window in her cell. It appeared that they were on, or near one of Saturn's many moons... perhaps this was the dreaded Saturn Six facility. This scared Nova Prime. They would have no means of rescue if that was the case. No Tenno knew the location of this prison. She was _alone._ Nova Prime sat down against the wall of the cell, pulling her legs close to her chest. She could hear the sounds of Corpus and Grineer prisoners alike, being beaten, or tortured... or worse. This couldn't be the end... right?

The door opened, revealing a large shadow in the doorway... It was him, in the flesh and bone... The Wolf had come to her cell. She picked up the faintest growl emanating from his throat, as he stepped in, and closed the door behind him.

**That will wrap up this chapter, I should have the next one written up at some point tomorrow, so stay tuned, Dreamers.**


End file.
